


Sphinx riddle

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: A riddle for the boys if they had met a traditional Sphinx.
Kudos: 4





	Sphinx riddle

Ah, the servant of the Lord, the fallen angel, the demon with a heart, and the sacrificial lamb. Answer my riddle: What makes the dead rise and men die? What needs no blood, but spills blood? What binds God and the devil? What ties man to tarnished divinity and clean unholiness?   
The love of family.


End file.
